ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Kids: Armageddon
is an American 30-issue (not counting the pilot) post-apocalyptic thriller comic book miniseries, being published by DC Comics on TBD 2019. Synposis After the events of the Armageddon, the WarnerVerse is completely destroyed. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny and other seven survivors team up to travel around the world in order to find a solution to undo the End of the World and return the WarnerVerse to its original form. However, new obstacles and villains emerge, even various ones that were originally their friends. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - the once comedic leader of the Looney Tunes who is now more serious and less funny, heading around the WarnerVerse. He is sometimes called Big Chungus by several menaces and Daffy as a way of insult. He wears his traditional white gloves, along with a brown neckerchief, brown goggles and black boots as well. *'Ashi' - a human/demon hybrid who TBD. Her outfit is like her black-body when she first appeared in the series, except it's a suit and has no gloves. *'Alexis Doll' - a teenage girl who is traumatized and depressed, although more badass, due to Collin turning evil. Her outfit is inspired by The Purge, wearing a red bra with a jacket that has short-sleeve on side-long sleeve on the other, denim hi-low skirt, and boots. *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - a plesiosaur who is now more short-tempered and more badass. (outfit reserved for GreenGrass) *'Scooby-Doo' - a hungry Great Dane who TBD. He remains basically the same, but now with face painting. *'Shaggy Rogers' - Scooby's equally hungry owner/best friend who TBD. *'Georgia' - TBD. *'Gayle' - TBD. Supporting *'The Douchebags', consisting of: **'Daffy Duck' - the greedy leader of the Douchebags who tries to survive to TBD. He now uses black leather spiked gloves and a bikers outfit. **'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's equally greedy second-in-command and love interest who TBD. She now wears an eye patch and a black leather jumpsuit. **'Porky Pig' - TBD **'Petunia Pig' - TBD **'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD **'Charlotte Painex' - TBD ***'Tux' - TBD **'Mark the Enderman' - TBD *'The Tiny Toons', consisting of: **'Buster Bunny' - TBD **'Babs Bunny' - TBD **'Plucky Duck' - TBD **'Hamton Pig' - TBD ** *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - three siblings who now aids the Tiny Toons, and the comic relief of the comics. *'TBD', consisting of: **'The Croc' - TBD **'Blossom Utonium' - TBD **'Bubbles Utonium' - TBD **'Buttercup Utonium' - TBD **'Dexter' - TBD **'Dee Dee' - TBD **'Anna and Abigail Tear' - twin Tear sisters who are more depressed, more heartbroken and more traumatized. *'Aku' - a demon who was once a deadly threat, now being an ally to the survivors, even becoming good in the WarnerVerse reboot. *'Ogopogo the Lake Okanagan Monster' - a serpent who is now more scared and less short-tempered. (outfit reserved for GreenGrass) *'Katie Clark/TBD' - a teenage girl who was traumatized by the apocalypse, and hides her true identity. She was a villain for the first half of the comics, then the second half, she reforms. *'Halie Seymour' - TBD. She wears a strapless leather top, leather black miniskirt, and high boots. *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - TBD. *'Abigail Johnson' - a teenage girl who is now heartbroken and badass, but still sweet. She now wears a bra with a shawl/hoodie hybrid, hi-low pencil denim skirt, black boots and has a bandana on her neck, while also having face painting. *'The Scotsman's Slaves', consisting of: **'The Archers' - TBD. *'The Woolies' - species of aliens. They are the only allies that Jack helped that aren't captured by Scotsman. * Antagonists *'Lola Bunny/Shadow Queen' - a rabbit that becomes evil due to the armageddon, aiming for the conquest of the world, even if it implies killing her own boyfriend. She ends up to redeem in the final issue after acknowledging about all TBD she has done and slowly reconciles with Bugs, being together again with the WarnerVerse reboot. As the Shadow Queen, she uses a black sparkling dress. When back to normal, she uses the same clothing as in The Looney Tunes Show. **'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage kid who is formerly a hero of FingerTown, now he is working with Lola. Revealed to be mind controlled by Lola, and sacrifices his life saving Alexis in the final issue. Resurrected in the WarnerVerse reboot. He wears the darker and evil version of his outfit (red and black) and now has firey-like hairstyle. **'Miranda Phillips' - the former ditzy protector of the Mystic Woods who becomes one of Lola's most trusted commanders, even not redeeming at the end. ** *'Marvin the Martian' - a mad alien invader who is discovered to be behind the armageddon and the true main antagonist. *'The Scotsman' - a man who is once a heroic guy, now a slave leader, having slaves, all of them were once Jack's allies, even the Chritchellites. **'Fred Jones' - TBD. *'Pepé Le Pew' - a French skunk who has fallen into insanity by becoming TBD. **'Penelope Pussycat' - TBD **'Luck' - a Bonga who is once a sweet and adventurous leader of the Face Paint'nimal Gang, now being a sadistic helper of Pepe. He reforms at the same issue when he realized that Pepe is tricking him and is able to kill Pepe by choking him. * *'Anna Grace Cochran' - TBD. She reforms in the same issue she debuted in. *'Fred Fredburger' - TBD. He would later gain his own spin-off. * Deceased characters that appeared in flashbacks *'Samurai Jack' - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Granny' - TBD *'Professor Utonium' - TBD * Issues Pilot */Armageddon/ Main (a issue is released every two weeks) #/The Armageddon Begins/ - TBD. #/Shadow Queen/ - TBD. #issue about Scotsman and slaves - TBD. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Fred Fredburger issue # # # # # # # # # # # Tropes Main article: WB Kids: Armageddon/Tropes Gallery Alexis Doll (Purge Alternate outfits) (2).png Spin-off Main article: Fred of the Armageddon Sequel Main article: WB Kids: Apocalypse Television adaption Main article: Warnergeddon Trivia *Some of the outfits that the characters have are inspired by The Purge. *According to the comic, the nickname "Big Chungus" actually means "asshole". *''Minecraft/Mobs'' is the only franchise that appears in the comic that is licensed. *Like Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End, it is set in the apocalypse, but unlike that comic, this, and its sequel, doesn't have any main characters dying. *The comic uses mild swear words: a lot of damns, several use of goddamn, lot of hells, two uses of piss (both used by Daffy) and one shit (said by Collin). *''Dexter's Laboratory'', The Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Face Paint'nimal Gang and The Cryptids are the only CN franchises to appear. **Although, The Croc from CN School does appear. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Thriller Category:Drama